


Let's Dance

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hufflepuff Luke, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Han, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Day and thanks to Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball was being held for a night of fun and maybe a little romance.</p><p> </p><p>*Edit 8/1 - Now with art linked in the notes!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardawn/gifts).



> This was a commission work for skies-so-lows and really hope you enjoy it! You gave me so many good prompts to work with but when I saw there wasn’t a skysolo Hogwarts AU, I knew I had to fill the void. I immersed myself so much into this AU that I’ve already started planning a series to go with it! So thank you for getting me to write this. Also, I hope it’s okay that I changed Luke from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff. I see him more as a Hufflepuff and felt like it still fit the prompt you gave me.  
> I’d like to thank my wonderful new beta reyiskenobi for looking this over. I appreciate it so much <3  
> Title taken from the David Bowie song.  
> I hope everyone else likes this! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Go and check out this [lovely art](http://skies-so-low.tumblr.com/post/148315362773/just-breathe-luke-and-keep-your-eyes-on-me) by skies-so-low! It's super cute!!!

Luke pulled on his dress robes, which were black with a hint of blue in the light, and checked his appearance in the mirror. He tried styling his hair, but nothing he did looked good so he decided to leave it as is. Many eyes would be on him that night, and so Luke wanted to look his best, though nothing really could be done about his hair.

He turned around to face Biggs and asked, “Well, how do I look?”

Biggs looked him over before answering, “You look good. Han is lucky to have you.”

Luke smiled. “Thanks, Biggs.” It made him happy to hear his friend openly mention Han in that way, as he didn’t always approve of Luke’s relationship with the Slytherin. Even after nearly two years, there were still people from all houses that didn’t like the two of them dating. Luke didn’t particularly care what they thought on the matter, but he wished it weren’t such a big deal. So what if a Hufflepuff and Slytherin were dating?

Ten minutes later, the two of them and Biggs’ date made their way out of the dormitory and stepped out into the corridor. Luke couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend.

Han was already waiting for Luke, leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He smiled when he saw Luke stepped out and made eye contact.

Biggs saw Han and turned to Luke, “I’ll see you there, Luke.” He took his date’s hand and they walked away, leaving Luke and Han alone outside the Hufflepuff door.

“See you later,” Luke said before approaching Han. He noticed Han look him up and down as he approached, not that Han made any effort to hide it.

“The color suits you, Luke. You look about as a good as anyone can look in these ridiculous things,” Han said, uncrossing his arms to place his hands around Luke’s waist. He leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Gee, thanks, Han,” Luke said as he pulled away. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Han was dressed in a similar style of robes but it was all black with a white shirt. It looked good on him despite his statement about dress robes looking ridiculous.

“Seriously, you look good, Luke,” Han said.

“Thank you,” Luke said. “Shall we get going?”

“I kind of just want to stay here and kiss you a little more,” Han replied, not moving his arms.

Luke shook his head. “We can do that anytime, Han. Tonight is a special occasion that doesn’t always happen. Plus, I don’t think it would look good if the Hogwarts champion was late to the Yule Ball.”

Han rolled his eyes and said, “We wouldn’t want that to happen.” He removed his hands from Luke’s waist and pushed himself off the wall. He slipped his hand into Luke’s as they started their way down the corridor.

Luke was nervous as they walked to the Great Hall. He’d never danced in front a group of people before, let alone half of the school along with the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He only hoped he didn’t fall on his face.

Han picked up on Luke’s nervousness and began rubbing circles with his thumb on Luke’s hand. It did have a small calming effect on him, and Luke was grateful. He didn’t know how he would have gotten through this tournament without Han. While Han wasn’t necessarily happy that Luke was chosen at first, he eventually came around and tried helping when he could. Luke knew his boyfriend was worried about him, as was his sister, but if he didn’t think he didn’t have a chance he wouldn’t have entered.

As they rounded the corner, they arrived at the Great Hall. A large group of students were waiting outside while Professor Tano checked to make sure none of the younger students had snuck in.

Luke scanned the crowd. “Do you see Leia anywhere?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Han replied.

“Luke! There you are,” Professor Kenobi said as he approached. “I need you and Mr. Solo to come with me. I need all of the champions together.”

Luke and Han followed the professor through the crowd to the other side where the Durmstrang champion was already waiting. Luke greeted her but not much else was said as the waited for the third champion to join them.

A few minutes passed and Luke spotted Leia, with Evaan, and called her over. She was dressed in a white and silver shimmering dress with her hair done in an intricate, braided style. He figured it must have taken her the whole afternoon to prepare.

“There you two are. I was looking all over for you,” Leia said as they walked toward them.

“Professor Kenobi is getting all the champions to wait over here,” Luke explained. “You two look amazing.”

Evaan thanked him while Leia said, “Thanks. Are you ready to show off your dancing skills?”

Luke sighed. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t think about it too much, you’ll be fine. We’re going to go look for Lando and some other friends. See you two later,” Leia said. The two Gryffindors soon disappeared into the crowd to enter the Great Hall.

Eventually, the Beauxbatons champion arrived with his date as the last of the students entered the Great Hall. Professor Kenobi instructed them to line up in an ordered fashion. “The time has come. You will enter down the aisle and find a spot on the floor. Once the music begins, you will dance the waltz. It’s as simple as that. Enjoy the evening.”

Luke kept his eyes fixed ahead of him as they entered the Great Hall first and tried to ignore how everyone was looking at him. He started to tense up again as they reached the middle of the room and separated from the other two champions.

“Just breathe, Luke, and keep your eyes on me,” Han said quietly. “Follow my lead.”

Luke nodded as he took a deep breath. He put one hand on Han’s waist and slid the other into his hand. As the music started, Luke followed Han’s lead and kept his gaze on him. He did his best to keep up with Han and hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

Luke relaxed a little as they moved to the rhythm of the beat. He was starting to enjoy himself and before he knew it, the song was over. The crowd around them erupted into applause as the music ended.

“I knew you could do it,” Han said, smiling down at Luke. The music started up again as more people gathered on the dance floor. “Care for another dance?”

“You bet.”

The second time was much more enjoyable now that the focus wasn’t all on Luke. They were joined by Leia and Lando who were dancing together.

“Looking good out there you two,” Lando said, grinning.

“Thanks, Lando,” Luke said.

“And don’t let him fool you, Luke. Everything Han knows he learned from me.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say,” Han said as Luke laughed.

“Well, Lando, let’s see what you can do then,” Leia said, pulling them away from Luke and Han.

 

A few songs later and Luke was ready for a break. He pulled Han toward an empty table and sat down.

“I’ll grab us some drinks,” Han said. He removed his robe and draped it over the back of a chair next to Luke. As he walked away, he undid his bowtie, wanting to feel less restricted. He didn’t care if he was against dress code. Han never liked any formal getup.

Han returned a few minutes later with two glasses in his hand, and passed one to Luke. Before he could take a sip of his, Leia walked up and took the glass out of his hand. “You’re welcome,” he huffed, frowning at her.

“Thank you,” she said as drinking half of it in one go.

“I’m going to go get me another drink,” Han said as he turned back around toward the refreshment table.

Leia slid into a chair next Luke as Lando and Evaan took the other two chairs, leaving Han’s empty. “Everyone having fun so far?” she asked the table. She was met with positive remarks.

“Well, Luke, are you ready for the second task?” Evaan asked.

Luke shrugged. “A little. I’m still trying to work out the cryptic message from the egg. I can’t even imagine what this next one is going to be after dealing with a dragon.”

“I’m sure it’ll be something just as dangerous to give me a heartache as I watch,” Han said as he returned. He pulled his chair close to Luke and sat down.

“No one said this tournament would be easy,” Luke said, glancing at Han.

“I’m aware but that still doesn’t change the fact I’m going to worry when it’s your turn. People have died in this before.” Han turned to look to at Luke and saw his face fall.

“No need to be such a downer, Han. Luke's fancy flying in the first task was incredible! The kid's a genius,” Lando said to break the tension, while glaring at his best friend. This was not the time for that kind of conversation.

Han felt bad for what he said but it was the truth. “Sorry, Luke. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“It’s okay, Han. I know you’re only worried about me,” Luke said, giving him a half smile.

“So, Luke,” Lando said, changing the subject, “what are you planning to do with the money if you win?”

“Um, I haven’t really thought about it much. I’ve been more concerned with just getting through the tournament,” he answered.

“Oh come on, don’t be shy. I’m not going to judge. You’ve got to have some idea,” Lando continued.

Luke thought it over for a moment and replied, “I guess I’d like to buy a new broom, put some of it away for later but I think I would like to donate the rest.”

“You don’t plan to keep it all?” Han asked, gaping at him in shock.

“I don’t need it all and I’d feel better about it if I gave it to a cause or someone who needed it more than me.”

Han shook his head. “You’re so selfless and noble. I’d keep it all for myself.”

“Of course you would, Solo,” said Leia, rolling her eyes.

“I’d save it up for the business I want to open after I graduate. A thousand galleons would be a nice start up,” Lando said.

Evaan leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. “I’d keep some of it but I wouldn’t know what to do with that kind of money,” she added.

“What about you, Leia?” Han asked.

“I think I would go the same way as Luke and donate it. I’d want to use it to help others.”

Han chuckled. “You two can be so alike sometimes.”

 

The five of them remained at the table, continuing to talk as other friends stopped by occasionally to chat before leaving again. While they weren’t dancing the whole time like some students, they were still enjoying themselves at their table.

“I’m going to grab me a refill. Does anyone else need one?” Luke offered as he rose from his chair.

Everyone but Han shook their head. “I’ll take one,” Han said, handing him his glass.

Luke made his way through the crowd to the refreshments table. He was fortunate to not wait long. As he stood in line, he overheard a nearby conversation.

“I can’t believe he’s dating a Slytherin,” a girl said.

“Yeah, that’s just weird to see a Hufflepuff dating someone like that, especially the Hogwarts champion. Even though he’s a Hufflepuff, I thought he would be better than that,” said a guy.

Luke clenched his jaw as his grip tightened around the glasses. He thought he was used to hearing awful things said about his relationship with Han. Luke thought it was old news by now and that no one cared, but it still upset him. He looked around to see who said but couldn’t tell. If he had, he would have given them a peace of his mind.

But instead, he stepped up to the table and refilled the glasses. He quickly made his way back toward his friends.

“Everything all right, Luke?” Han asked when Luke returned.

“I’m fine,” he replied, a little too quickly, convincing no one. He took a long drink from his glass before setting it back down. “Let’s do some more dancing. We’ve been sitting here talking long enough,” he said, jumping up from his seat.

Han cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Luke. “All right, let me just get a sip of my drink first.” He managed to get a quick sip before Luke was grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dance floor, leaving the others behind. “I’m still getting the feeling that everything is not fine.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it right now, okay? Let’s just enjoy the rest of the evening,” Luke said as he started to dance.

“Okay but we’re going to talk about it later,” Han said, starting to move to the beat.

“Deal.”

Not much else was said as they continued to dance although Han wanted to know what was bothering Luke. But he did as Luke asked and kept his thoughts to himself. They were shortly joined by their friends and Luke’s mood improved slightly.

A slow song began, driving some people off the floor. Han stepped closer to Luke and wrapped his arms around his waist. Luke slid his hands up Han’s chest and linked them behind Han’s neck. He’d been waiting all night for a slow song.

The steps were simple as they swayed to the beat of the music. Luke readjusted his arms so that he could rest his head on Han’s chest. He felt content in Han’s arms but anxiety still gnawed at him as he felt like everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them and judging. While he thought dancing would help distract himself, it was starting to make him feel worse.

Han pressed a kiss to Luke’s temple. He wanted to make whatever was bothering Luke go away but without knowing what was wrong, he didn’t know how to help. So, he decided to try another approach. “You know, I’m glad we got the chance to attend this together,” he said. “Getting all dressed up –”

“You took your robe and tie off as soon as you could,” Luke interrupted with a chuckle.

“Well, yes, but I liked seeing you all dress up. I’ve enjoyed spending the evening with you, our friends as well, but mainly with you,” said Han.

Luke smiled as he turned to look up at Han. “I’m glad to spend it with you too.”

Han was glad to see Luke smile. It was one of his favorite things in the world.

 

It was after eleven and there was less than an hour left of the ball. Things had already begun to wind down as many of the fourth years had left to return to their dorms while some of the older couples snuck off. Of those who remained, not many of them were dancing and were sitting around talking at the tables. Luke, Han and the rest of the group among those still there.

Luke was leaning into Han while the other had his arm resting on the back of Luke’s chair as they listened to a story from Lando. It was one Han had heard before and wasn’t too keen on hearing again.

Han leaned down so that only Luke could hear him ask, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“But the ball isn’t over yet,” he whispered back.

“I know but there’s not much going on so I thought we could go spend some time alone together.”

The realization of what Han was implying soon dawned on Luke. “Oh, yes. Let’s go.” Luke yawned, trying to make it convincing. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said in between a yawn, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I think I’m going to call it a night. All that dancing as caught up to me,” he said.

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” Han said.

“Sure, right back to the dorm,” Lando said, winking at Han.

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Han said as he stood up.

Luke stood up as well. “Goodnight, everyone. See you tomorrow.”

Han grabbed his robe and hung it over his arm as everyone said their goodbyes. He tried to keep a steady pace as they walked out of the Great Hall to avoid suspicion.

“You know we’re Prefects and could get in serious trouble if a professor finds us,” Luke said as they made their way down the empty corridor, not going in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitory.

“Then we don’t get caught. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve snuck out at night,” Han said, smirking.

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Luke chuckled.

“That I am.” Han wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him close. “We can always say we’re patrolling for students that are out of bed.”

“I guess so, though I don’t think it’ll help our case if we’re caught in the act of snogging.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Han said. “So, are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier?”

Luke didn’t answer right away but he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. “I overheard a couple of people talking about us, well mostly me and how _weird_ it is that I’m dating a Slytherin. I just don’t see why after two years people are still talking about us dating like it’s a bad thing. I thought they would have moved on and found something new.”

“Did you confront them?”

“No, I couldn’t figure out who it was that said it so I let it be. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to try and find them and get into a fight again over it,” Luke said.

“It’s probably a good thing you didn’t tell me earlier or that’s what I would have done,” Han replied. He felt himself getting angry just thinking about it. “But you know there’s nothing weird about us dating. Some people just take the house sorting too seriously and that’s their problem. It has nothing to do with us dating.”

Luke smiled. “I know; I have to remind myself of that sometimes. Who cares what others think as long as we’re happy right?”

“Right. And hopefully once we’ve both graduated, no one will care so much anymore.” Han really hoped that was the case. He was going to be with Luke as long as Luke wanted to be with him so everyone else was just going to have to get over it.

“That would be nice,” Luke said, leaning more into Han. “It’s going to be different not having you around here next year.”

“Missing me already, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll still be at every Quidditch match and try to come up for the Hogsmeade visits so we can see each other that way. We can still write each other as well.”

“You better,” Luke replied.

 

Luke wasn’t sure exactly what time it was when they stepped out of the Room of Requirement. Han made sure the corridor was clear before they ventured out. They quietly made their way back down to the Hufflepuff dorm, both on high alert in case so they wouldn’t miss any approaching footsteps.

Finally, they reached the Hufflepuff dorm without any incidents.

“And this is where I leave you,” Han said, gazing down at Luke and cupped the sides of his face. He leaned in for one last, goodnight kiss. “I’ll see you at breakfast in the morning,” he said, pulling away.

“That is if I don’t sleep in. _Someone_ kept me out past my bedtime,” Luke said, smirking.

“Not even sorry,” Han replied. He gave Luke one last kiss before stepping back. “Love you, Luke. Night.”

“Love you, too, and goodnight. Don’t get caught sneaking back to your dorm,” Luke said as Han started walking away.

“I’d like to see them try,” he called over his shoulder.

Luke waited until Han was out of sight before entering his dorm. He crossed the empty common room and crept into his room, careful not to wake the others already asleep in their beds. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his robe and bowtie. He dumped them in his open trunk before untucking his shirt and dropping onto his bed.

Sleep came easy to Luke as he drifted off into a dream about winning the Triwizard Tournament with Han beaming beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? Use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/147453830216/lets-dance-for-skies-so-low-pairing-luke).


End file.
